The Low Road
The Low Road is the twenty-second episode of the Beast Wars TV series. Synopsis The Maximals use their tools to garden, trimming the wild bean vines that have grown around the Maximal base and, as Dinobot explains, could be exploited by the Predacons. Rattrap and Dinobot get into a fight. Inside, Rhinox detects Predacons coming to attack, but can't activate the Sentinel shields because of the two arguing Maximals outside. Rhinox comes down the elevator with his guns ablaze and commands the two to get inside, but they are too busy arguing to obey. Trying to cover his teammates' withdrawal, Rhinox is hit by a strange weapon from Tarantulas. Dinobot blasts Tarantulas several times, and with the crucial shot fired, the Predacons retreat. Inside, the ''Axalon'''s computer reports on the strange effect the device had on Rhinox, giving him a disease that causes the larger Maximal to "spontaneously discharge energy." Rhinox demonstrates this by hiccuping energy beams around the base, causing much collateral damage. It's decided a counter-virus must be found. Rattrap and Dinobot attempt to trail the injured Tarantulas. The two get into an argument about who is to blame for Rhinox becoming sick, which quickly degenerates into name-calling. Eventually forgetting why they started the argument, the two follow Tarantulas's scent. Running after a glimpse of the Predacon, they fall though a hole and onto a long slide—with a heavy boulder close behind them. But after they land at the bottom of the slide, the boulder actually hits Tarantulas. Rattrap and Dinobot continue bickering as they search through the underground caverns for Tarantulas's lab. Aboard the Axalon, Primal reveals to Cheetor that he paired Dinobot and Rattrap together so they could either learn to work together or kill each other. Rhinox is meanwhile kept on a life support system which drains energy from the rest of the (now heavily damaged) Maximal base. Back at the Predacon base, Megatron sends his own forces to reclaim Tarantulas so more of the virus can be developed to use on the rest of the Maximals. They head to his laboratory to see if they can locate the missing arachnid there. On Tarantulas's security sensors, Blackarachnia notices the two wandering Maximals making their way through the caverns towards the hideout. Primal rallies his available soldiers for action against the Predacons to seize the antidote to Rhinox's ailment forcibly. Rhinox attempts to come along with the others, but Primal orders his friend to stay behind and consume some food to help stabilize his systems. Naturally, the first option on Rhinox's menu happens to be the wild beans conveniently surrounding the Axalon. Back in Tarantulas's lair, Blackarachnia discovers where Tarantulas stored the counter-virus. When Scorponok detects the two Maximals getting closer, the Predacon goons open fire, wildly hoping to hit something, but instead just ruin any chance they have of ambushing their targets. Dinobot tries to use Tarantulas as a hostage, but this tactic doesn't work on Megatron, who has no reservations about abusing his own soldiers. However, the distraction has bought Rattrap (who was supposed to be covering Dinobot) the time to sneak through some tubes to arrive behind the Predacons, leaving him close enough to disarm them quickly. A nasal energon-expulsion from Rhinox provides a hole for the other Maximals to enter the chamber once they finish posing heroically. Megatron mentions that he alone has the counter-virus that could save Rhinox. But then Rhinox shoots an incredible energon fart (visible from space) that blows the Predacons far away, giving the Maximals the chance to grab the counter-virus and live happily ever after. Rattrap and Dinobot still bicker like kids, though. As for the Predacons? They landed on a dead tree in very uncomfortable positions. Transcript *The Low Road/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Beast Wars episodes